A Carnival to DIE for
by iamofthedesert
Summary: A Mysterious Carnival comes to Konoha. Sakura has a very good reason to be suspicious. The song is The Greatest Show Unearthed by Creature Feature.


Sakura read the flyer again, then a third time

Sakura read the flyer again, then a third time. Is this for real? A Carnival? In a Shinobi Village? Are they serious? Not even the Academy students would want to go! It's so childish!

"Hey Sakura! Whatcha up to?" A blonde boy with whiskers stepped up to his teammate.

"Huh? Oh, hey Naruto, not much, I'm just reading this weird flyer. It's very suspicious."

Naruto poked his head over Sakura's shoulder and read the flyer posted on a power line pole and read it aloud.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_Boils and ghouls,_

_Step right up_

_Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction_

_Of delight, horror, fantasy and terror_

_Your every wish is our command_

_Your every whimsical desire brought to life_

_But I'm warning you_

_There's always a price_

_Welcome to the greatest show unearthed!"_

"Sounds cool! When is it?" Snoopy little Kiba walked up behind the other two.

"Uh, it says it starts today." Naruto squinted at the smaller print at the bottom of the paper.

"Coolio! Where's it gonna be??" Kiba had a tendency of asking a lot of questions.

"Mmmmm, right here, in this spot!"

"You guys don't think it's suspicious?" Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No, not really." Both boys answered in unison.

"Don't you guys find it weird that the Carnival doesn't have a name, or say how long it's gonna be here?"

"Did someone say 'Carnival'?" Chouji walked up to the group, munching on chips.

"Did someone say 'Coolio'?" Shikamaru walked up behind his friend, with a bored expression on his face, like always.

"Carnivals always have really good deep-fried stuff! I'm in!"

"Is food honestly all you think about, Chouji?" Ino stepped up behind her teammates.

"Of course not!"

"Really."

"Really!"

"Well I think this is really weird, I'm going to go talk to Lady Hokage about it, see you all later!"

"Bye Sakura!"

"Bye Billboard-Brow!"

_The Dark Carnival Is In Town_

_You Better Be Ready_

_Just Follow The Parade_

_Of Dancing Skeletons_

_Full Of Ghoulish Delights_

_Around Every Corner_

_Don't Tell Your Parents Your Here_

_They Will Soon Be Mourners_

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Lady Tsunade isn't here at the time being." Shizune stood at the door, holding the Hokage's pig, like she always does.

"When is she going to be back?"

"I don't know. Sorry."

"Then can I ask you the question?"

"I probably don't know the answer, but shoot."

"Did Lady Hokage authorize a carnival in Konoha?"

"Carnival? Uhh, no not that I'm aware of."

"Okay, thank you, Shizune!"

"Sure, anytime!"

_Welcome To The Lower Berth_

_The Greatest Show Unearthed_

_We Appear Without A Sound_

_The Darkest Show Around_

_We Will Leave You In A Daze_

_Madness, Murder, Dismay_

_We Will Disappear At Night_

_With Blood On The Concrete_

"I dunno why Sakura was so skeptical about this place, it looks awesome!" Naruto bounced up and down in line.

Neji glanced at his ticket. It was a shiny black piece of foil with 'ADMIT ONE' stamped onto it in red and white ink. "Sakura does have a good reason to be suspicious."

"What? Why?" Chouji turned to face Neji.

"These are some weird tickets, the coloration I mean. I've never seen any carnival or festival ticket look so… Gloomy before."

"Hmm, good point… But still! It's a carnival!" Kiba grinned excitedly.

"I don't know… Now I'M feeling skeptical."

"The carnies are very peculiar." Shino stood in the shadow of one of the tents.

"WHAT THE!? SHINO! When did you get there!?" Naruto took a step back.

"The carnies are very peculiar." Shino repeated, pushing up his glasses.

"Who cares? There will be food as far as the eye can see!" Drool dripped from Chouji's mouth. "AHHH! WHY AREN'T THEY LETTING US IN YET!? I'M STARVING!!"

"Calm down, child, we're letting you in within five minutes." A rather frightening man with piercings covering his face cooed.

"Woah, how long have you been there?" Naruto took another step back.

"Quite awhile, really. I'm terribly sorry, did I startle you?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Forgive me! I don't want to be… Scaring out guests!" The man looked behind him, then turned back to the group of noob-shinobi. "Alright, Hand me your tickets and I'll let you in one at a time!"

_I Will Be Your Ticket Taker_

_Come Inside It's A Dream_

_Enter The Fun House Of Mirrors_

_No One Can Hear You Scream_

_We Can Supply Anything_

_That Your Heart Desires_

_But The Consequences_

_Will Surely Be Dire_

"Ooh! This is so cool! Wow! I've never been to a carnival before!" Naruto walked around looking at every thing there was to do and every food stand to eat at.

"Hey Naruto! Want some ramen? I'm buying!" Chouji grinned.

"Sure!"

"And what do you want, boys?" A short redhead stood at a food counter.

"Um, what to choose!?" Naruto and Chouji stood staring at the gigantic menu.

"No rush, No rush." The redhead smiled. _Damnit, hurry up!!_

"I'll just have the Naruto Ramen."

"Okay! And you?"

"Um… One of everything! It all looks so good!"

The redhead beamed. "Oh, I promise you, it'll be a meal to _DIE _for."

"Neji?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"You should ease up a little bit. Just have fun! After all, how many carnivals come to Konoha each year?" She squeezed his shoulder lightly.

The Hyuuga sighed. She had a point, after all.

"Hey thanks Chouji, thanks Mister! That was really good!" Naruto dashed off to the House of Horrors.

_Welcome To The Lower Berth_

_The Greatest Show Unearthed_

_We Appear Without A Sound_

_The Darkest Show Around_

_We Will Leave You In A Daze_

_Madness, Murder, Dismay_

_We Will Disappear At Night_

_With Blood On The Concrete_

"Woah… This place looks terrifying!"

"_It should."_ A voice came from the blonde's right.

"Wow. I love it!"

"**Be careful where you step, boy."**

Naruto shuttered. "Whoever you guys are, your voices really add to the scariness."

A strobe light flickered in front of him. Someone passed by the back of the light.

"**Don't go to near the walls, child. It isn't so smart."**

"_For one may take you away, or blow you apart."_

"What."

All went silent. Naruto stopped walking. "What happened?"

Silence.

"Damn, how do I get out of here?"

He started forward again. Stopped. Walked a few steps. Stopped.

"Boo." A bloody man hung from a rope on the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

_Come Inside_

_For The Ride_

_Your Deepest Darkest_

_Fears_

_The Best Night_

_Of Your Life_

_You're Never Leaving_

_Here_

_The Unknown_

_The Unseen_

_Is What You're Going_

_To Find_

_Witness This_

_Witness That_

_Until You Lose_

_Your Mind_

Konan walked to the front where Pein was leaning on a fence.

"It's done."

The Ticket-Taker's voice came over an intercom. "We are closed now, everyone leave immediately. Thank you for coming."

_Welcome To The Lower Birth_

_The Greatest Show Unearthed_

_We Appear Without A Sound_

_The Darkest Show Around_

_We Will Leave You In A Daze_

_Madness, Murder, Dismay_

_We Will Disappear At Night_

_With Blood On The Concrete_

The group of Noob-Shinobi gathered outside of the carnival area.

Chouji looked around confused. "Hey, have any of you seen Naruto?"


End file.
